This invention relates to a device for rotating with a rotatable member and, in particular, to a device which is capable of measuring trim angle for a marine craft.
There are many cases where screws, bolts, or other components having multisided sockets are rotated, sometimes accompanied by rotation of a member about an axis which is non-co-axial with the sockets. In addition it is sometimes necessary to measure very accurately the angle of rotation of such a component.
For example, such a component, often rotated by a hexagonal socket or a hexagonal drive nut, is used in marine drive systems. The angle of rotation of the component indicates the amount of trim.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device for rotating with a multi-sided member and which is capable of rotating with such a member without any significant backlash between the device and the member.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved device for rotating with a multi-sided member where the device can be rotated about an axis which is non-coaxial with the member, but without any significant backlash occurring between the device and the member during rotation thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved connector for rotatably connecting to a member having a multisided portion and which can easily be adjusted to a plurality of different rotational positions greater in number than the number of sides of the multisided portion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved device for measuring trim angle of a marine craft.
It is still further object of the invention to provide an improved electrical connector for such a device as well as for other applications.